The scarlettsblockade show!
by Scarlettsblockade
Summary: This is what happens when the cast of gwtw is on my show.
1. Default Chapter

Gone With the WInd on the scarlettsblockade show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gone with the wind stuff, but I do own a teddy bear.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Scarlettsblockade: Welcome too the Scarlettsblockade show! today we have some very special guests.   
  
Please welcome Scarlett O'hara, MelanieWilkes, Ashley Wilkes, And Mr.Rhett Butler!  
  
****audience applauses***  
  
Scarlett,melly,ashley, and Rhett all takes thier seats.  
  
Scarlettsblockade:Now, Scarlett, tell me. Why do you love Ashley? just give it up already!  
  
Scarlett:I'll ALWAYS love Ashley! He's a gentleman.  
  
Melanie: He's my hubbie, so lay off you floozie!  
  
Scarlett: Is that the best you can do? Floozie?!?  
  
Melanie gets out of her seat and Bitchslaps Scarlett,& They start catfighting.Ashley and Rhett just pretend not to notice.  
  
Scarlettsblockade:SECURITY!  
  
Two large men in tee shirts come out and grab ahold of scarlett and melly. Then they put them back in their seats.  
  
Scarlettsblockade:Ashley, these Women are crazy about you!  
  
Ashley: I know. I'm a babe magnet.  
  
Rhett: Hey, I'm supposed too be the babe magnet in this story! I have charming good looks and a mustache!  
  
Ashley:Oh, I just love your mustache! I was thinking about growing one, but I don't know if it  
  
would look good on my fair complection.  
  
Rhett: I dunno, I think you'd look fab with a mustache!  
  
Scarlettsblockade: ok ladies, enough talk about mustaches. In our next segment, we will take  
  
questions from our viewers! We'll be right back after this commercial break!  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
that's right! If you want to ask one of the cast members a question, just put it in your review! 


	2. Quiz and a question

The ScarlettsBlockade show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
ScarlettsBlockade:Welllllllllcome back viewers! Right now we'll take1 question from a viewer, and than have a little contest.Ok, This question comes from  
  
Myra2003:Rhett,if you're such a babe magnet, than why does Scarlett love Ashley more? she also says,Ashley, Don't even think about growing a mustache!  
  
Ashley: Well I never!  
  
Scarlett: I think I can answer that. I love Ashley because he's so dignified and classy. But, I also love Rhett because he's rich, and...um... has a mustache! But who I really   
  
want is... what I'm trying too say is..well, I don't know what I want anymore!  
  
ScarlettsBlockade:ok... that really didn't answer the question but... Rhett, what are your thoughts on this question?  
  
Rhett: *Rubs mustache* Well, personially I think this a great question, and OH MY GOD!  
  
ScarlettsBlockade:Whats wrong?!?  
  
Rhett: MY MUSTACHE...IT'S..IT'S SHEDDING!  
  
Rhett begins crying uncontrollably and is escorted off set for a few minutes.  
  
ScarlettsBlockade: It looks like Rhett won't be joining us for this next contest. The prize is a paid trip to the Moonlight&Magnolia spa and resort! You will have 1 minute too   
  
write down you answer on the paper in front of you. please write your name on it.If all of you get it right, we have another round. if two of you get it right,you both will answer a question until one wins.  
  
OK, the first question is: What famous Queen said "Let them eat cake?" you all have 1 minuteto answer. Eyes on your on paper and...Begin!  
  
Everyone begins scribbling furiously with thier pencils. Scarlett attempts to look at Melanies paper, claiming she made a vow to lie cheat steal or kill if necessary.  
  
ScarlettsBlockade: Times up! let's look at those answers!  
  
Ashley,Scarlett,and Melanie bring thier papers up and than sit back down.  
  
ScarlettsBlockade: ok, Ashley said: Marie Antoinette. That's right!  
  
Ashley: Thank you,Thank you! I'd like to thank the little people, Leslie Howard for portraying me very well in the film, the academy-  
  
ScarlettsBlockade: That's enough out of you, ashley!  
  
Ashley: sorry!  
  
ScarlettsBlockade:OK, next answer is Scarletts. she wrote: I am a queen, and I enjoy cake, so I guess the answer is...ME! I'm sorry, little ms. royalty, your answer is wrong.  
  
Scarlett: Fiddle-dee-dee!  
  
ScarlettsBlockade:OK, Now for melanies answer: The name escapes me at the moment, but I beleive this queen is French. I am also on a diet, so I am not eating cake right now  
  
you're right, she is French, but we needed the name. Sorry Melanie. I think youre perfectly thin, why are you going on a diet?  
  
Melanie: Apparently, someone on this site wrote that I have a big fat Ghetto booty!  
  
ScarlettsBlockade: that's rough. we'll we have to go to a brake, so stay tuned!  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*****~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You can still submit questions! please review! :) 


	3. shaving & love declarations

The Scarlettsblockade show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scarlettsblockade: And we're back! We've got a few more questions from our veiwers! Question one comes from Myra2003! she asks: Ashley, who do you like more, Melanie,  
  
or Scarlett? She also has a secondary question, which we'll get too later.  
  
Ashley: Well, although I do admire them both greatly, I'd have to say I love Melanie more. She is like me, she's part of my blood.  
  
Audience: EWWWWW!  
  
Scarlett: *keels over in disbelief*  
  
Melanie: Oh Ashley, you do care!  
  
Ashley and melanie run into each other's arms.  
  
Scarlettsblockade: Ummm...ok... Her next question is: Rhett, why are you shedding?  
  
Rhett:*sniff* I don't know! It must be male pattern baldness! *goes into yet another crying fit*  
  
Scarlettsblockade: Ok,moving on... our next question is from Quello Bello. Quello Bello asks: Rhett, why Don't you just tell Scarlett that you love her? Also, I don't like   
  
your mustache. Shave it off, and see what happens.  
  
Rhett:*sniff* *sniff* Well, I guess I just can't get the words out. But no longer will I hide my feelings!  
  
Rhett leaps out of his seat and sprints over to Scarlett. He bends down on one knee.  
  
Rhett: Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler, I love you more than I've loved any woman. I hope we can have a second chance to make things better.  
  
Audience: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww...  
  
Scarlettsblockade: looks like this has turned into a Drama...  
  
Scarlett: Oh Rhett! I love you too, but I agree with Quello bello. I don't like your mustache, because every time you kiss me, it scratches me! It's like you have a cactus on your upper lip!  
  
Rhett: Well...I guess I can shave it off.. just as long as it gets a proper burial.  
  
Scarlettsblockade:ok...  
  
The two large men in tee shirts come on again, one carrying an electric razor. The large man with his hands free holds Rhett down.  
  
*Whirr of Electric razor* *whimpering*  
  
Scarlettsblockade: Well look at that, folks. His face is as soft as a babies behind!  
  
Rhett: I am NOT a baby!  
  
Rhett: *Gives Scarlett a big kiss*  
  
Scarlett: Wow! and no more scratches!  
  
Scarlettsblockade: this kinda sounds like a commercial.  
  
Gwtw cast: What's a commercial??  
  
Scarletsblockade: um...nevermind. Why do I even bother?? Anyways, this is the end of our wonderful show! Both couples are truly in love, and this has been a truly happy ending. We hope  
  
you join us next time!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
